Your High School life
by Evwoxx
Summary: Mellow I did what your dumb friend told me to, Post it on a site


(Mellow I dare you to go in VC and read this EVEN WITH THE SOUNDS And el must play his part, idiot.)

?- Welcome to high road High, I know you all just came here, and it's your very first day, but we have assigned dorms, you can go check on the board over there, remember, GET TO YOUR CLASSES.

-As everyone Split out to look at the board, Mellow and El, iiMothercakes, and Bendy were all last to see they're dorms-

-Mother was paired with Bendy, as Mellow was paired with El-

As Mellow's eye's Glazed At her name to see her name with El's she felt awful.

Mother looked at bendy and said "Stay away from me Unless it's important, I don't want your stupid voice near me while I study."

-Bendy Mellow and El stared at her as she closed her eyes In stress-

El then looked at mellow, and smiled.

-Mellow then looked back and Blushed and covered her Mouth-

-Her eye's then moved around-

-El gave her a weird look and grabbed her hand and took her to the bus-

When they got there He gave her her box of stuff as she held it, he grabbed his, he then turned to mellow and said

"Let's go find our dorm I'll help you put your things together, and maybe you could help me?"

As they walked mellow felt weird, she started to sweat on her face, and Turned to El as his hair was blowing in the wind as he turned to her with a smile with his bright green eyes looking at her.

Her eyes went small as she stopped walking and backed up a-little, El looked at her strange and asked if she was okay.

She stuttered and said "Y-yeah I'm fine I just- uh, I'm sorry..."

El Began to feel like He liked her as he looked down, in shock, he turned to mellow as mellow covered her eyes and tried to walk.

Mellow then bumped into a tree as they walked, and fell back she fell on her knees El bent down, and looked at her as they both looked at each other El got closer.

Meanwhile with Mother and Bendy, Bendy finished Putting together Mother's room as she did his, when they were done they switched dorms, Mother looked at her room to see how Bendy made it look.

She thought it was fine, as bendy thought the same, they both put their hand on the door, and looked at each-other Odd, then Slammed it,

As El got closer, Mellow leaned the other way grabbed her stuff and tried to pack it as fast as she could, El then froze and looked at Mellow, blushing packing her things as fast as she could on her knees He picked his things up got up and when Mellow was done she saw El walk away slowly.

As she looked at him she ran up Grabbed his hand and turned away, she Held her box with one hand and blushed as she swung her hand El smiled and they both walked.

With Bendy and Mother, Mother heard bendy Being as loud as ever, She got up and AND KNOCKED HIS DOOR OPEN to see Bendy yelling at the top of his lungs, Mother Slapped him as he shook his head as many times as he could.

Mother was so freaked out she let him be and ran out, Bendy then grabbed the door knob as Mother tried to close it, he stared at her so weirdly she just ran and locked her door.

-Bendy laughed as he slammed his door hisself-

-He then jumped on his bed and and slowly fell asleep-

Mellow put her things where she wanted so did El.

?- Might wanna get rest school's tomorrow starting at 9 am!

In the Middle of the night while El was fast asleep Mellow woke up, and opened her door and she crawled in El's room and looked at him.

-El woke up slowly and smiled he grabbed mellow's hand this time and pulled her in, as he sat up with her, he put the covers on her, Kissed her forehead and layed back down, Mellow was in shock, she then layed next to El she Slowly fell asleep also-

-Mellow then Wrapped her hand around El-

In the Morning Bendy rushed to the bathroom as Mother bangged on the door, and yelled after a while she knocked the door open, and saw Bendy dressed sitting on the sink, smiling. So she Yelled even more and chased him out the bathroom, and when she got him she kicked his head and ran in the bathroom, as she finished she walked herself to school.

Mellow woke up next to El and carefully hopped out of his bed to the bathroom, She was naked as she tied her hair before getting in the shower.

El then walked in and Kissed Mellow on her cheek, as he got in the shower himself.

Mellow froze, and said, "I-I was gonna take a shower" El in a low voice said "There is some space for you." Mellow felt odd, As she stepped in the shower.

her hair fell on her face, leaving el not to see her she muffled something but all El could hear was, "Uh-muh- s-a…a.a..." He then took both of his hands and moved her hair out of her face, and smiled, as Mellow looked down at him and Blushed, He then said "I'd clean you if you'd want me to." she then said, "Uh No I can do it myself," -

THERE IS MORE ;O


End file.
